Within You
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: Through dangers untold & hardships unnumbered, Logan has fought his way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that was stolen. For his will is as strong, his kingdom as great, but does the Goblin King have power over Logan? AU


**AN:**** Number 16 in my song fic thingy I'm doing...pretty much a sequel to #14 "As The World Falls Down". Contains spoilers for Labyrinth, so read at your own risk if you don't know what happens and want to keep it a mystery until you watch the movie, which you all need to do! Happy reading!**

**I LOVE YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS/REVIEWERS!**

**Laura left as of Wednesday...those two weeks with her were just...there's no words, really. So now I'm really, _really, _sad. :(**

**BUT SHE'S COMING AGAIN FOR CHRISTMAS MAYBE!**

**Okay I'm done now.**

**Disclaimer/Warnings:**** Anything you recognize, I do not own. Contains spoilers for Labyrinth.**

This is it. Logan made it through the Labyrinth. He fought his way to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Now, he was in a room with crazy happenings: upside-down stairs, sideways doorways. The room was discombobulating.

Logan spotted the Goblin King; he stood upon the wall. Literally, _on the wall_. An emerald gaze bore into Logan, challenging the innocent boy further.

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing."_

Logan swore at the tingle of excitement his body gave. This was about his brother. Not the Goblin King.

No matter how beautiful the man was.

"Toby!" Logan saw his brother, crawling on the wall. A crystal ball bounced to him: a clear ball of glass the size of a softball. The same spherical magic that Kendall had said could give him _everything_, and all Logan had to do was wish.

"_You starve and near exhaust me."_

No. Toby was his _brother_. No matter how much the kid annoyed him, or how many times he wished the baby away, it was his _brother_.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for __**you**__."_

Logan ran along the steps and turns, somehow ending up upside-down. Or was he right-side up? The Labyrinth and its lands lived to tease your mind. Nothing is never as it seems, because everything is what it isn't. Like Wonderland.

"_I move the stars for no one."_

Logan never _asked_ him to. Why did the Goblin King do this to him? Why is he making Logan choose? Why does Kendall want to serve him so badly? Logan would love to take him up on his offer, but _Toby._

"_You've run so long, run so far."_

Logan knows, _oh he knows_. But he had to; Kendall was the one who set him up. _He_ made Logan face the Labyrinth. Logan tugged on his hair in frustration. It _wasn't fair_, but that's one thing Logan has learned:

Life isn't fair. And neither is the Goblin King.

"_Your eyes can be so cruel."_

Logan paused. He turned to the King, who was just under the platform Logan stood on, but he walked over the edge to flip onto Logan's side. The Goblin King's eyes seem to plead with him: take the crystal, leave the baby.

Yet Logan couldn't.

"_Just as I can be so cruel."_

He once again threw the crystal to Toby, who sat on stairs on the _ceiling_. Now, Logan was a boy of reason, so he briefly debated the Goblin World's lack of gravity laws. A trivial matter, compared to the task at hand.

"_Though I do believe in you."_

Logan tried to ignore the pang that his heart gave.

"_Yes I do."_

_Please don't._

"_Live without the sunlight."_

_Toby is right there!_

"_Love without your heartbeat."_

Kendall the Goblin King leaped in front of Logan, just before the brunette was about to jump for his brother. He raced up to Logan, hands on the brunette's pale cheeks, desperately pleading.

"_I…I…can't live…within you…"_

Logan shoved Kendall's song from his mind, shoved _Kendall_ away. It ached to hear it, ached to touch him. _Be near him_. On some level, Logan wished the circumstances were different. Wished he never wished Toby away, wished the Goblin King had come to Logan _before._

~o~o~o~

Debris cleared away. Logan looked around to see the universe all around him. Broken chunks of the castle floated up, down, around. The Goblin King appeared once more.

Logan sighed, resigned at what he must do. "Give me the child."

Kendall had a mischievous glint in his eye, "Logan, beware. I have been generous, up until now. I _can_ be cruel." Kendall stalked towards him, torn white capes flowing about him.

Logan was affronted, "_Generous_? What have you done that's _generous_?"

Kendall snarled, "**Everything**!"

The brunette jumped at the harsh tone of the King, he began circling the younger boy like predator to prey.

"Everything that you've wanted_, I have done_. You asked that the child be taken; _I took him_. You cowered before me;" Kendall smirked, "I _was_ frightening. I have _reordered time_, I have turned the world _upside down_, and I've done it all for _**you**_."

The Goblin King sighed, exasperated with the boy, "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me…"

Sadness lit the King's eyes, and for a fleeting moment, Logan felt guilty.

"Isn't that generous?"

Logan knew what he had to do. It was _killing_ Logan inside, but what other option was there? He needed his brother, and he was running out of time. Logan needed to save both Toby and himself. Especially himself, from falling even more in love with the mystical Goblin King.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my king—"

"Stop!" Logan did. "Wait…" Kendall conjured up the crystal, yet again. Oh, how Logan wanted to reach out and take the ball of glass. "Look Logan…look what I'm offering you. Your _dreams_."

_Could my dreams include you?_

"And my kingdom as great…" Logan was struggling with the last lines. Not only because the last sentence always escaped his mind, but also due to _not wanting to utter them_.

"I ask for so little…just let me _rule you_…and you can have _everything you want_."

Logan _wanted_ to be ruled by the Goblin King, by Kendall.

"Kingdom as great…damn. I can never remember that line…" He feigned the loss of memory. He did know that line. He remembered. The one time he remembered that line down to a T.

"Just _fear me_. Bow to me. Do as I say and I will be _your slave_."

_Please. I do fear you, I will bow to you. I'll do as you say. Just please let me have my brother, too._

But the King's eyes relayed to Logan that he couldn't have both. The brunette didn't realize he was pleading with the King himself, until the King's eyes communicated _that_ back to him. He also didn't realize how _close_ the Goblin King was. They were nose to nose, the King's head lowered, their lips could brush any second now.

And they did.

The Goblin King kissed his love, his one and only love through the centuries of his life. His lips ghosted over Logan's ever so lightly and the boy had responded, kissing him back as if _he_ would disappear.

Not a completely wrong thought.

Logan pulled back, awed by the love in that kiss. Awed and angry with what he must do. "Kingdom as great…" Logan fought tears, he had to be strong, _had to be._ The brunette grappled the Goblin King's white robes, held on for dear life. The fabric made a cocoon around them, and Logan felt safe. He didn't dare say the line, but he must. _He must._ "My kingdom as great…" Tears stained his cheeks, face contorted to one of physical pain.

_Think of your brother._

"You have no power over me." He sobbed, grasping for the man who was falling away.

The Goblin King threw the crystal into the air as he fell; Logan reached to catch it, only to find that it was a bubble. A bubble that burst in the moment he touched it.


End file.
